


The Vampire

by eyeless_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: A vampire and her mortal victim.





	

He was cold. He was hungry. She had tricked him; made him think that they could be together; that she was interested. Now he was stuck, she had chained him to the table—arms and legs tied to the corners and she had used actual chains. He knew that struggling against them would be pointless, he could already feel them biting into his wrists and ankles.

 

Lilith entered the room, her blue eyes cold and piercing, her blond hair cascading down her back. She wore a sleeveless, floor length dress of midnight blue silk. She smiled at him, showing her fangs. “Hello Alexander.” Her voice, despite his best efforts to ignore it, was slightly hypnotic.

 

“Lilith.” His voice was hoarse; almost as if he'd been screaming for hours. He knew he was dehydrating, he made no delusions; he knew that he was going to die there.

 

She placed a pale hand on his bare chest, right over his heart, she smiled as he felt it beat under her fingers. She knew that soon, it would stop beating. She studied him, almost as if she were trying to commit everything about him to memory. She thumbed away the tear that was slowly making its way down his cheek.

 

“Crying now is pointless. I already told you. I'm a monster—one of the children of the night. I feel nothing, there is nothing that I cannot survive. You however,” she ran her palm from his chest to his neck, gently rubbing the vein that she found there. “won't make it through the night.”

 

Alexander closed his dark, brown eyes. He didn't bother saying anything. He'd already begged to be let go but he knew that wasn't going to happen, Lilith had made sure that he had nothing to lose when she chose him. He had no family left; no one would miss him or wonder where he'd gone.

 

She smiled at him as she bent over him, closing her lips around the vein pulsing just under the skin of his throat. She could smell his fear; it only served to excite her. _If you don't scream, I will make it quick for you_. He wasn't sure if she had actually spoken or if it was something he had imagined. He closed his mouth, clenching his jaw tightly. He wouldn't scream. He felt her sharp fangs pierce his skin, there was a pull through his body and then nothing.

 

She wiped the blood from her mouth as he went limp, his dead eyes staring at nothing. She broke the chains that had bound him and picked up his lifeless body. She carried him outside and threw him in the dumpster. She knew that his body would be found; but she chose him because there would be no one and nothing to identify him. He would just be listed as another one of the city's unknowns. She would wait a few days before finding her next victim; it was the polite thing to do.

 


End file.
